Currently, poultry products which are processed and distributed in a non-cooked form, may contain significant numbers of pathogenic bacteria such as Salmonella, Listeria and Campylobacter. Poultry processing technology has not, at this time, developed a system of evisceration that does not contaminate the carcass to some extent. Technology to eliminate these contaminating pathogens from the carcass is not available. The objectives of the proposed research are to evaluate the Salmonella reduction/elimination potential of the disinfectant, and to determine the effect of the disinfectant, and to determine the effect of the disinfectant on the overall appearance and sensory characteristics of poultry products. Broiler carcasses will be inoculated with known concentrations of two selected Salmonella strains and will then be subjected to disinfectant dip treatments. Salmonella and total aerobic bacterial number and concentrations will be determined to establish the Salmonella reduction and shelf-like extension potential of the disinfectant.